The present invention relates to semiconductor device manufacturing technology and more particularly to semiconductor device manufacturing technology which uses a jig for fixing a die pad.
WO 2011/030368 describes a technique which holds part of a die pad with a jig in the bonding step of connecting a conductive member with a semiconductor chip.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-254801 describes a technique which uses a jig having two pressing end surfaces to fix a lead frame in which a semiconductor chip is mounted.